As electronic or digital content is used in enterprise settings or other organizations as the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, as has the need and use of streamlined collaboration and editing surrounding digital content and documents. As multiple users are sharing and accessing content and files in the shared work space, uploading processes and mechanisms become a regularly accessed feature and is an integral component of the user's perception of system performance and ease of use.